Idas y venidas de dos despistados
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Mi primer fic. A Obito lo rescata nada menos que el ninja mas escandaloso y despistado de ese entonces. ¿Que problemas tendran que enfrentar para llegar a Konoha? ¿Y cuando lleguen?
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Sigo con vida?

_Bueno, me presento, soy Minakushi-chan y este es mi primer fic. Antes que nada mejor aclaro que no soy buena poniendo títulos así que no le hagan mucho caso a este. La idea era hacer que a Obito lo salvara la madre de Naruto, pero por una o varias razones, no quisiera o no pudiera llevarlo a Konoha. Este fic será relatado casi siempre bajo el punto de vista de Obito_

* * *

**IDAS Y VENIDAS DE DOS DESPISTADOS **

_**Capitulo 1: ¿Sigo con vida?**_

_¿Donde estoy?_

Fue lo primero que pensé cuando recobre la conciencia. Lo último que recordaba era que había ido con Kakashi a rescatar a Rin de unos ninjas de la hierba que la habían secuestrado. Quede atrapado bajo unas rocas y les dije que me dejaran y siguieran ellos. Finalmente perdí la conciencia, creyendo que iba a morir

¿Como era posible que ahora me encontrara acostado frente a una fogata, muy adolorido pero prácticamente sin daños? ¿Acaso Minato sensei lo había sacado de allí después de aquello?

—Veo que ya estas despierto

Me volví hacia el dueño de esa voz, mareándome momentáneamente por el esfuerzo. Se trataba de un shinobi de cabello largo que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Tenia una voz muy suave, pero no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba cubierto con una mascara.

Cuando se me acerco, la llama del fuego me permitió observarlo más detenidamente. Al ver el símbolo de su aldea me tranquilicé. Ushiogakure, era un ninja del extinto país del Remolino, antiguo aliado de Konoha. Traía puesto el uniforme de ANBU y su cabello era de color rojo. En sus manos llevaba un recipiente con agua

—Bebe esto, tienes que recuperar mucho liquido –Decía mientras sostenía mi cabeza para que pudiera beber. El agua estaba deliciosa, fría y dulce- Así esta mejor. Ahora escucha, tuviste mucha suerte: debido al peso de todas esas rocas el suelo de la cueva cedió y caíste dentro de un túnel subterráneo por el que yo estaba pasando. Como se algo de ninjutsu medico pude curar tus heridas mas graves, pero será mejor que te lo tomes con calma por algunas semanas hasta que sanes por completo

"_Así que fue él quien me salvo"_ pensé mientras cerraba los ojos.

_**"¿OJOS?"**. _Me senté de golpe, provocándome un dolor terrible. Le había dado mi ojo izquierdo a Kakashi en reemplazo del que perdió. Trate de tocarme la cara, pero sentía los miembros como si fueran de plomo. Comencé a perder la conciencia cuando sentí que unos brazos me sujetaban

— ¡Baka! ¿Que parte de tomarlo con calma no entendiste? –Lo había hecho enfadar, no hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta- Si te preocupa tu ojo izquierdo, déjame aclararte que te implante el de un ninja de la hierba que mate. Como es del mismo color que el derecho, nadie tendría que saber que no es el tuyo.

"_Lo hubiera dicho antes"_

—Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a causarme muchos problemas, quienquiera que seas

—O…Obi…to –Sentí la boca como de lija- Obito –cada vez me era mas difícil mantenerme despierto

—Gusto en conocerte entonces, Obito –Dijo el ninja suspirando- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina

"_¿Kushina? ¡Es una mujer!" _Fue mi último pensamiento antes de desmayarme.

* * *

_Fin del capitulo 1  
_

_Eso es todo por ahora. No estoy segura de cuando voy a subir el siguiente capitulo, pero espero hacerlo antes de que comiencen las clases. _

_El próximo capitulo se llamara __**Una visita la pasado**_

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bomba (mejor esto ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	2. Capitulo 2: Una visita al pasado

_Hola otra vez, no paso mucho tiempo para que me decidiera a continuar con esta historia (nah, mentira la verdad la pensé hace rato y no me animaba a subirla :p). Para los que tengan la duda mejor aclaro que Kushina y Obito NO serán pareja, no quiero darle fama de asalta cunas (ya se van a encargar otros en el fic)_

_En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como el no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

**Idas y venidas de dos despistados**

_**Capitulo 2: Una visita al pasado**_

Dos semanas después de que me salvara de una muerte segura, empecé a preguntarme si Kushina-san sabía adonde iba o si solo inventaba sobre la marcha.

La primera noche, después de que recobre la conciencia, Kushina-san me explico que tenia que hacer algo y me prometió que una vez que terminara me regresaría a mi aldea. Le pregunte si podía escribirles a mis compañeros para que supieran que sobreviví y me contesto que ya le había escrito al Hokage explicándole todo y que él se encargaría de avisarles. Teniendo en cuenta que no podía mover ni un dedo, mucho menos caminar, no me quedo otra que creerle.

Al día siguiente después de lavar mis heridas me llevo hasta un pueblo cercano para conseguir algunas cosas que le hacían falta. Dije "conseguir" en vez de "comprar" porque no creo que halla pagado nada, excepto quizás un poco de ropa para mi ya que la que tenia estaba toda ensangrentada. Era casi igual a la que tenía antes, solo que no tenía el símbolo de mi clan en la espalda. Una vez resuelto esto salimos de ese lugar lo más rápido posible y no paramos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Después de comer Kushina-san realizo 4 Kage bushin para que, junto con el que había realizado con anterioridad para que me cargara, la ayudaran a aplicarme ninjutsu medico en distintas partes del cuerpo a la vez. Algo bastante ingenioso, pero cuando le pregunte desde cuando lo hacia me contesto que era la primera vez que lo probaba en un humano.

—Ni mi sensei ni mis amigos me dejan usar esta técnica porque dicen que, como no tengo el control suficiente de chacra corro el riesgo de causar todavía mas daño –explico sin asomo de vergüenza- pero tu estado era tan lamentable que olvide todas sus advertencias ¡Menos mal que se equivocaron!

En otras palabras me uso como conejillo de indias, pensé cerrando los ojos. Sino estuviera tan cansado la golpearía.

Debí quedarme dormido porque cuando desperté ya era de noche y nos encontrábamos en medio del bosque. Ya no estaba tan adolorido y podía moverme un poco sin ayuda. Kushina-san estaba frente al fuego revisando un mapa; creo haberla oído murmurar algo como

—El camino mas corto seria derecho hasta la próxima aldea. Si voy por allí podría llegar en tres días

Pero al amanecer me dijo que iríamos por el bosque hasta atravesar un puente, parando cuantas veces fuera necesario. Seguiríamos siempre evitando los caminos principales y al atardecer buscaríamos donde acampar. Como todavía nos encontrábamos en el país de la hierba pensé que lo hacia para evitar cruzarnos con posibles enemigos. Sin embargo, eso pasaba todo el tiempo. Cuando anochecía revisaba un mapa (que por cierto nunca me dejaba ver) decidía la ruta mas corta y al amanecer tomábamos la que parecía la mas larga.

Yo me estaba recuperando rápidamente y al cabo de una semana ya podía caminar distancias cortas, aunque eso significo mas descansos y que tuviera que empezar a ayudarla con cosas como llevar la bolsa en la que estaban la ropa y casi todo lo que yo usaba o juntando leña. Pero lo peor era la comida, ya que Kushina-san debía ser la única persona en el mundo que podía superar a Minato sensei en su amor por el ramen; él por lo menos nos dejaba comer otra cosa cuando estábamos de misión, ahora mi desayuno, almuerzo y cena consistía en dicho plato.

Los últimos 2 días estuvimos dando vueltas alrededor de una colina y esta tarde paramos en unas aguas termales al aire libre. Debido a mis heridas no puedo mojarme, así que Kushina-san me dijo que hiciera guardia mientras se bañaba y que si se me ocurría espiarla me dejaría en peor estado del que me encontró.

Mientras esperaba decidí aprovechar para averiguar a donde me llevaba. Cuidándome de no ser visto me acerque a su mochila y saque el mapa, pero además agarre otra cosa: una banda con el símbolo de Iwa. Conmocionado abrí el mapa y vi que tenía señalado un lugar en el país de la tierra.

—No deberías revisar las cosas de una mujer sin su permiso –Dijo poniéndome un kunai en la garganta- pero lo dejare pasar esta vez si te comportas y haces exactamente lo que te diga

—Creí que eras un Ninja del Remolino –Dije con un hilo de voz.

—Entonces debes ser realmente malo en historia –Comento burlona- Ushiogakure fue destruido cuando tenia 10 años –aclaro.

—Entonces que, te convertiste en shinobi de Iwa? –Al estar de espaldas no pude ver la furia que cruzo por sus ojos.

— ¿Si te dijera que no me creerías? –Pregunto soltando el kunai y alejándose- por favor Obito, si quisiera matarte lo habría hecho hace mucho. Prometí que te llevaría a Konoha y lo haré, pero para eso necesito mi mapa – Añadió cansada.

Siguiendo un impulso, use una bola de fuego para quemar el mapa. De repente me quede sin fuerzas y todo se volvió oscuro.

—Ya sabia que me causarías problemas –Dijo Kushina cargándolo- solo espero que Takiko-sama no se moleste al verme llegar contigo así

_**…**_

Me encontraba acostado sobre un futon en una pequeña cabaña. A mi lado estaba una anciana leyendo un libro. Se oía el ruido de una ligera llovizna.

— ¿Que fue lo que paso? –Pregunte aun medio dormido.

—Lo que paso fue que cometiste la estupidez de realizar un jutsu nivel jounin cuando apenas y puedes caminar derecho –Contesto la anciana dejando de leer- Al hacerlo consumiste todo tu chacra de una vez y te desmayaste. Por suerte esa chica fue lo bastante lista como para traerte conmigo hasta que despertaras. Aunque claro, no habría hecho falta si hubiera bajado su cabeza de las nubes el tiempo suficiente para explicarte todo.

— ¿Explicarme todo? –Justo en ese momento me gruño el estomago.

—Primero la comida, después las respuestas –Dijo la anciana dirigiéndose a la cocina- espero que te guste el sashimi, aunque supongo que me aceptarías cualquier cosa que no sea ramen

Efectivamente, apenas me sirvió devore todo lo que me ofrecía. Cinco platos después yo estaba lleno y comenzó a explicarme.

—Permíteme presentarme, me llamo Takiko Suzuhara y como sabrás, te encuentras en las ruinas del Remolino

— ¿En las ruinas de QUE?

—Ya sabia que era demasiado pedir que lo supieras –se lamento Takiko-sama- Tendré que empezar desde el principio, es una historia un poco larga, así que ten paciencia.

"_Kushina nació hace casi 23 años en esta aldea. Apenas aprendió a caminar se esforzó por demostrarles a sus hermanos, Arashi y Kaseiyo, que podía hacer todo lo que ellos hacían. Sus padres murieron poco después de su nacimiento, así que se cuidaban entre si, haciendo de su niñez lo mas tranquila posible dada la época._

_Debido a la gran cantidad de muertos en combate, nuestro líder ordeno enviar a los niños a la academia 2 años antes, con el fin de que estuvieran mejor preparados cuando se graduaran. Aprobar era mucho mas difícil: no bastaba con un Bushin no jutsu, tenían que realizar un Kage Bushin o alguna otra técnica nivel jounin, y aunque lo lograras en tu primer año, como era el caso de unos pocos, tenias que saber al menos lo básico en rastreo, interrogatorio y ninjutsu medico._

_En otras palabras los genin recién graduados solían estar a la altura de los chunnin de otras aldeas ninjas. Sin embargo no se podía escapar a la realidad, Iwa atacaba constantemente y Uzu era demasiado pequeño para defenderse de todos los ataques. El fin estaba cerca –_Takiko-sama hizo una pausa, dándome tiempo de asimilar lo que me contaba-_ Una noche, en medio de un ataque me pareció ver a los Uzumaki discutiendo entre si, como de costumbre. Cuando hubo una pausa note que ni Kushina ni Kaseiyo estaban. En medio de la confusión, Arashi les había ordenado escapar de la aldea, no quería que nada les pasara. Les hizo jurar que no volverían a Uzu hasta que su hogar estuviera a salvo. Kaseiyo volvió días después sin que su hermana lo acompañara. Dijo que había entendido._

_Para cuando Uzu fue destruido más de la mitad de sus shinobi, entre ellos Arashi, habían muerto. Del resto solo unos pocos pudimos evitar el castigo de servir a los responsables. Kaseiyo no tuvo mi suerte, fue forzado a convertirse en shinobi de Iwa._

_Kushina creció y se convirtió en ninja de otra aldea, yendo más allá de sus límites para poder protegerla. Sin embargo nunca olvido la promesa que hizo: Volver a Uzu cuando su hogar estuviera a salvo. Lo recordaba, pero aun no lo entendía._

_Me contó que finalmente lo entendió en medio de una batalla en la que casi muere. Ella no arriesgaba su vida por una aldea, estaba dispuesta a morir por proteger __**esa**__ aldea. _

_Ahora que la guerra término y su hogar esta a salvo, le pidió permiso al Kage de esa aldea para que la dejara volver aquí. El acepto, pero quiso saber que haría cuando llegara a Ushiogakure"_

— ¿Que fue lo que le dijo? –pregunte aun desconfiando. Eso explicaba lo del mapa, pero no la banda de Iwa. Además todavía no sabia de que aldea se volvió shinobi.

—Eso es algo que tendrás que preguntarle a ella –dijo volviendo a leer- se fue hacia el mirador unos 5 minutos antes de que despertaras. Me pidió que te mandara con ella después de comer, pero tenia que explicarte un poco.

—Muchas gracias por todo –Dije minutos después. La lluvia había cesado.

—Solo una cosa mas –Contesto sin dejar de leer- Kushina me dijo que el hogar es donde esta tu corazón. También dijo que este lugar siempre estará en su corazón.

_No se como debo tomar eso, _pensé cuando llegue al mirador. Siempre pensé que una aldea en ruinas seria algo horrible, incluso espeluznante, pero al parecer me equivoque. El paso del tiempo había borrado las señales de la lucha, dándole al lugar una extraña calma y tristeza. Era como si nadie hubiera vivido allí nunca.

Kushina-san estaba de espaldas a aquella vista, mirando una roca el doble de grande que ella con nombres grabados. Las bandas de Uzu y de Iwa estaban en el suelo, junto con un ramo de flores. Ella sujetaba una tercera banda contra su pecho. Estaba llorando

No entendí lo que pasaba hasta que me acerque lo suficiente como para leer los nombres. Encima de la banda de Uzu estaba escrito _**"Uzumaki Arashi"**_. Encima de la banda de Iwa estaba escrito _**"Uzumaki Kaseiyo"**_

Sus hermanos, de eso se trataba todo. Vino a visitar sus tumbas.

—Siempre estuviste allí cuando te necesite –Decía tocando el nombre de Arashi- sin importar lo que hiciera sabia que podía contar contigo –Le dio un golpecito al nombre de Kaseiyo- Eras un idiota, me enseñaste mas bromas de las que puedo recordar, aunque gracias a eso puedo mirar a la gente a la cara sin miedo a que me juzguen –Apretó con mas fuerza la banda que tenia sujeta- Tienes derecho a estar aquí. Aunque serviste a los de Iwa fuiste shinobi de Ushiogakure hasta el final. Los shinobi luchan por proteger su hogar y el hogar es donde esta tu corazón. El hogar es donde esta tu corazón –Repitió con firmeza- Siempre los recordare, chicos. Ustedes y toda la aldea siempre estarán en mi corazón. Pero es aquí donde esta mi corazón –Dijo señalando la banda- Esta aldea es donde pertenezco, donde quiero estar. Este es mi hogar y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por protegerla.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, ajustándose esa banda a la frente. Cuando me vio esbozo una sonrisa, y yo que me había quedado quieto escuchando, se la devolví al ver el símbolo de su hogar: _Konoha._

—Vamos para Konoha Obito. Es hora de volver a casa.

* * *

_Fin del capitulo 2_

_Se que había puesto que este capitulo se llamaría de otro modo, pero a medida que lo escribía me pareció que el titulo no le quedaba._

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bomba (mejor esto ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	3. Capitulo 3: Un jutsu secreto

_Finalmente me decidí a continuar con este fic, aunque empiezo a pensar que no es muy popular que digamos :(_

_Antes que nada aclaro que no voy a cambiar la ubicación de la aldea del Remolino porque eso interferiría con la historia._

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como el no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :p_

* * *

**Idas y venidas de dos despistados**

**_Capitulo 3: Un jutsu secreto_**

— ¿Seguro que no quiere venir con nosotros Takiko-sama? –pregunto Kushina-san cuando estábamos a punto de irnos.

—La aldea del Remolino es mi hogar, así como Konoha es ahora el tuyo –Explico tranquilamente la anciana- He vivido aquí casi toda mi vida, no tengo intenciones de abandonarlo hasta el final.

_"No entiendo la razón"_ pensé dando un vistazo alrededor. No importa por donde lo viera, ese lugar debía traerle horribles recuerdos de toda la gente que murió. De estar en su lugar, probablemente se habría ido lo más lejos posible sin volver a mirar atrás.

—Antes de que lo olvide, tengo un regalo para Konoha –Añadió Takiko-sama entrando en la casa- Solo una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por haberte aguantado tanto tiempo.

Dejo tres enormes pergaminos en la entrada.

—Takiko-sama, por favor, no puedo aceptarlos –Era raro ver a Kushina-san avergonzada por algo, tenia la sensación de que muy pocos la habían visto actuar así.

—Aquí lo único que hacen es juntar polvo –Insistió la anciana- Solo asegúrate de que no caigan en manos equivocadas. O en las de alguien que no entienda su verdadero valor –Agrego viendo que yo estaba por abrir uno.

— ¿Qué parte de no toques las cosas sin permiso no entendiste? –Pregunto Kushina-san golpeándome con fuerza en la cabeza- Ve a esperar en la entrada hasta que termine de hablar –Ordeno mirándome enfadada. Yo obedecí a regañadientes, tomando nota mental de no hacerla enojar hasta que estuviera un poco mejor.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos para que no las escuchara, Suzuhara Takiko volvió a hablar.

—Me sorprende que lo hallas traído contigo.

—Lo encontré agonizando en la aldea de la hierba, no podía dejarlo allí –Le explico a la mujer- Ni siquiera me fije de donde era antes de curarlo, por suerte es de Konoha.

—No me refería a que lo salvaras, eso esta en tu naturaleza, sino que lo hallas traído todo el camino en vez de llamar a alguien que lo llevara de vuelta a la aldea –Takiko la miro curiosa- ¿Estas enamorándote de él?

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! –Escuche que gritaba Kushina-san- ¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO OBITO, METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS! –Agrego mirando en mi dirección. Quisiera saber que hice ahora.

—Tranquilízate niña, tus ojos están rojos. Solo lo dije para molestarte, sé que tu corazón ya tiene dueño –La pelirroja guardo silencio, poniéndose triste de pronto- En fin, lo que quería decir es que debió ser difícil cuidar de ese chico todo el camino. Parece ser el mismo tipo de persona que tu, de los que no se queda quietos ni dormidos.

—Al principio pensé en dejarlo con los ninjas que volvían del frente –Explico Kushina en voz baja- Pero poco después de que recobro la conciencia note por primera vez el símbolo en su abrigo. Obito es un Uchiha.

La mujer no contesto, solo miro con melancolía hacia el vacío. Hacia tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre…

—Me preocupo lo que su clan podría hacerle si descubrían lo que paso con su ojo izquierdo. Regalo un ojo Sharingan, no les importaran las razones, esos engreídos no lo perdonaran por dejar que su precioso Kekkei Genkai este al alcancé de alguien fuera del clan.

—Conozco muy bien lo crueles que pueden ser los Uchiha con los que desobedecen las regla –Murmuro la anciana llevando una mando a su ojo derecho, prácticamente ciego.

—Gracias a usted tal vez ahora no sea rechazado por su "familia" –Dijo amargamente la kunoichi- Pero me gustaría que aprendiera a ver mas allá de ellos. Creo que es un Ninja que tiene mucho potencial.

— ¿Vas a enseñarle? –Se extraño la anciana. Por lo que tenia entendido esa chica se había negado de redondo a tener estudiantes a su cargo.

—De acuerdo a como responda a cierta pregunta, le enseñare un poco de Fuinjutsu –Contesto tranquilamente- Si la responde mal, me limitare a lo que aprendí en su aldea.

— ¿De casualidad, no será la misma pregunta que te hizo Kaseiyo cuando entraste a la academia? –Adivino la mujer.

—Me tomo casi dos meses entenderlo –Recordó con cariño- Espero que le tome menos que a mi.

—Pareces muy segura de que va a ir bien.

—Obito no lo sabe, pero ya conoce la respuesta –Finalizo Kushina dándose la vuelta.

"_Nunca pensé que volvería a ver a un Uchiha en esta vida, solo espero que hallan aprendido algo de los errores de sus ancestros" _Parpadeo y su ojo derecho se volvió rojo, con tres aspas alrededor de la pupila.

"_Espero que le de a ese ojo izquierdo un mejor uso del que yo le di" _Pensó dándose la vuelta. Estaba muy cansada, ahora que se aseguro de que el legado de su hogar se encontrara a salvo, al fin podría descansar tranquila.

Al anochecer una kunoichi pelirroja pudo ver en la distancia fuego saliendo de la que fue su segunda casa en Ushiogakure.

"_Gracias por todo Takiko-sama" _Pensó guardando un momento de silencio.

**…**

Justo cuando pensé que todos los problemas se habían terminado, un pequeño error mío del que me había olvidado mostró sus consecuencias.

— ¡Como que no sabe por donde ir! –Grite tres días después ganándome un chichón como premio.

—Si sigues así alertaras a todos los ninjas de la región, recuerda que seguimos en territorio enemigo.

— ¿En serio no sabe por donde ir? –Pregunte casi desesperado. Eso no podía estar pasando en verdad.

Con una despreocupación que resulto insultante, Kushina-san se limito a negar con la cabeza.

—Durante la guerra solían mandarme para el lado de Suna, no estoy familiarizada con estos caminos, aparte de lo que me contaron.

— ¿Y como hizo para llegar hasta aquí?

—Usando el mismo camino de la última vez –Respondió simplemente la kunoichi- No estaba segura de que esos túneles siguieran existiendo, pero valía la pena averiguarlo. Me lleve una agradable sorpresa al descubrir que así era, por lo menos hasta que caíste dentro de uno y lo destrozaste. De todas formas no pensaba usar ese camino para volver.

— ¿Entonces como? –No me importa si soné grosero, no podía entender como alguien podía ser tan irresponsable.

—Con un mapa –Dijo con ironía- Mientras tú estabas durmiendo de lo lindo, yo trace nuestro recorrido y encontré el camino más corto y menos peligroso hasta Konoha. Hubiéramos podido regresar en menos de dos semanas.

— ¿Entonces donde esta el ma…? –Me detuve al venirme a la mente la imagen de un papel en llamas. Oh no.

—Ya lo recordaste –Era una observación, no una pregunta- Da gracias de que ya hubiera avisado que sobreviviste, eso fue lo único que me impidió asesinarte o dejarte en el camino.

No me deje engañar por su tono suave. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Kushina-san me di cuenta de que mientras mas tranquila sonara su voz, mas peligroso resultaba provocarla. Aun así tenia que pedirle algo importante

—Este, Kushina-san… -Murmure consiguiendo su atención- Acerca de lo que me dijo el otro día…

— ¿No intentes sacarte las vendas sin ayuda?

—No, lo otro

— ¿Ve al baño en otra parte?

—Lo otro

— ¿Qué estés herido no significa que no puedas bañarte?

— ¡Kushina-san!

—Solo estoy jugando –Se disculpo la pelirroja- Te refieres a la pregunta que te hice ¿Ya tienes una respuesta? –Obito negó con la cabeza- Entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar.

—Pero Kushina-san –protesto el Uchiha pero esta lo ignoro. Conteniendo un suspiro de impaciencia se dispuso a seguirla valla hacia uno a saber donde.

Hace unos días ninjas de Iwa los habían descubierto y les habían tendido una emboscada. Kushina-san actúo rápidamente y los extermino a todos uno por uno con facilidad usando un jutsu que nunca había visto, muy similar al chidori de Kakashi, solo que de viento. Después de que termino con todos le pregunto si podía enseñarle esa técnica y ella la respondió con un acertijo.

"_En mi aldea una vez se enseño un jutsu que permitía pasar todo el daño recibido a otra persona, salvando una vida en casi todos los casos. Este era un jutsu que nadie podía realizar más de una vez en su vida, no importa cuanto quisiera. Mi padre lo utilizo también, algo por lo que mi madre nunca lo perdono. Después de la Segunda Guerra Ninja se prohibió que se enseñara en la academia, argumentando que era demasiado cruel que los niños aprendieran dicha técnica._

_¿Cuál crees que sea la razón de eso? Si respondes esta pregunta te enseñare todo lo que sé, tienes una semana._

_Te daré una pista: Tiene que ver con la base del sistema shinobi"_

¿Cómo esperaba que respondiera eso? No tenia la menor idea de porque dejaron de enseñarlo, en su opinión ese jutsu era muy útil, pasarle todo el daño al enemigo y sanar sus propias heridas, incluso le gustaría aprenderlo para usarlo alguna vez.

En cuanto a la base del sistema shinobi, según lo que se le enseño en el Clan Uchiha la base era superar en poder a todas las demás aldeas ninja y demostrarles a todos su poder, aunque no estaba muy seguro de estar de acuerdo con esa definición.

Cuando le dijo eso a Kushina-san ella murmuro algo como _"Tenia que ser pariente del baka" _ y decirle que lo piense mejor. No iba a darle ninguna otra pista porque según ella se lo había puesto muy fácil. Según pasaban los días se me ocurrieron otras respuestas, cada una más rara que la anterior: Que era muy difícil, que no siempre salía bien, que los expulsarían de la aldea si lo utilizaban. Ninguna parecía tener relación con el sistema shinobi en mi opinión.

Kushina-san dijo que una vez que descubriera la base del sistema, la respuesta seria muy fácil. Me repetía que solo tenia que seguir pensando y la respuesta aparecería, pero no tenia ni idea de cual podría ser.

En el séptimo día las cosas no parecieron mejorar en ese sentido. Apenas nos detuviéramos a almorzar Kushina-san me preguntaría por la respuesta a su pregunta. Se le acababa el tiempo y no tenia idea de cual era la respuesta que ella quería.

— ¿No tienes idea de cual es la respuesta verdad? –Pregunto la pelirroja de pronto sacándome de mis ensoñaciones- Esta bien Obito, ya no tienes que pensar en eso, te enseñare de todas formas. No pasa nada –Podía decir eso, pero su cara dejaba claro que estaba decepcionada- Solo pensé que tu te habrías dado cuenta de la respuesta, después de todo la sabias desde el comienzo.

_"¿Ya sabia la respuesta?" _pensé confundido, preguntándome a que se refería. Yo siempre había sido una decepción para su clan y para su equipo, un inútil. No había hecho nada especial, incluso su Sharingan tardo más en despertar.

_"No pienses en lo que los Uchiha te decían siempre" _Se ordeno _"Piensa en lo que has hecho como ninja"_

Aunque fuera un debilucho, siempre trato de dar lo mejor durante las misiones. quería y respetaba a Minato sensei y estaba enamorado de Rin. Por más que con Kakashi se pelearan en el fondo le tenía aprecio y no querría que nada le pasara, era su compañero después de todo. Al final resulto ser un también un buen amigo, dispuesto a romper las reglas y dar su vida por sus camaradas, como un verdadero…

Eso era. No sabia como no se dio cuenta antes, era muy obvio. La respuesta era…

—La base del sistema shinobi no es ser el mas fuerte, se trata de proteger a los seres queridos –Contesto deteniéndola en seco- Se trata de un jutsu de sacrificio. Curas las heridas de un camarada tomando tu mismo todo el daño –Como Kushina-san no decía nada me dispuse a continuar- Por eso no se puede volver a usar, una vez realizada seguramente morirás debido al daño y tu compañero sobrevivirá a cambio de eso.

—**Kōkan no mokuteki-chi** (Intercambio de destinos) –Al ver que la miraba confundido, explico con una sonrisa- Ese es el nombre del jutsu. Es correcto Obito, esta tarde comenzamos tu entrenamiento.

* * *

_Fin del capitulo 3._

_Le dedico este capi a Sabaku No Kuraii y a todos los que leyeron este fic desde el inicio.  
_

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	4. Mensajes desde el camino

_Como esta semana se me dio por actualizar todas mis historias de Naruto, creo que debería tratar de actualizar la primera que empecé a escribir y la que menos frecuentemente actualizo. Sé que en el manga ya se reveló que Obito sobrevivió, que ahora es malo y todo eso, pero yo voy a seguir con mi idea de que él y el demente que usaba una mascara son dos personas totalmente distintas, es uno de los pocos Uchihas a los que le tengo cariño y no lo quiero arruinar por culpa del autor._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

_**Idas y venidas de dos despistados**_

_**Capitulo 4: Mensajes desde el camino **_

— ¿Ya te cansaste? –Preguntó distraída Kushina-san leyendo un pergamino. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarme, me puse de pie otra vez.

—No –Le contesté mirándola con desafío.

—Entonces continua, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí hasta el anochecer –Dijo sin quitar la vista del pergamino y haciendo un ademan para indicar que lo había oído.

Reprimiendo una buena tanda de maldiciones contra todos los que tuvieran el cabello rojo, Obito se volvió a sentar una vez mas a la orilla de ese lago y, reuniendo el poco chacra que era capaz debido a sus heridas, puso su palma apenas tocando la superficie del agua para tratar de controlar al menos un pequeño chorrito de esta una ultima vez.

Todo comenzó hace un par de días, tal y como prometió Kushina-san había decidido empezar a ayudarme con mi entrenamiento apenas termináramos de comer. Yo estaba muy emocionado, no paraba de recordar la técnica que utilizó contra esos ninjas que intentaron atacarnos, de verdad quería aprenderla.

—Teniendo en cuenta tus heridas, creo que deberías tomarlo con calma al menos por un tiempo –Le dijo la pelirroja una vez que llegaron a un pequeño claro y colocó varios sellos que le avisarían si algún enemigo se acercara- Así que empezaremos por lo básico –De su mochila extrajo un par de papeles, pasándome uno a mi.

— ¿Para que es esto? –Le pregunté extrañado. Estaba seguro de haber visto a Minato sensei y a Kakashi con este mismo tipo de papeles una vez cuando llegaba al entrenamiento, pero ninguno le explicó para que servían.

—Normalmente esta clase de papeles se utilizan para descubrir la naturaleza del chacra de un ninja. De acuerdo al tipo de chacra que poseas reaccionará de manera diferente. Por ejemplo –Dijo la kunoichi tomando el otro papel entre sus dedos y partiéndolo en dos con su chacra- Cortándose, si eres de naturaleza Viento.

—Pero yo ya sé que soy de naturaleza Fuego –Se quejó el Uchiha mirándola con reproche.

—No tienes que decírmelo, ya lo demostraste cuando quemaste el mapa sin preguntar antes –Me contestó usando un tono que hizo que tragara saliva, nervioso- Pero no me interesa el resultado. Por ahora lo único que quiero que hagas es tratar de enviar un poco de chacra hasta ese papel, usando solamente tu brazo derecho –Justo el brazo que soportó el peso de esa gran roca cuando se conocieron. Al igual que mi pierna derecha, mi brazo había sufrido la mayor parte del daño, pero a diferencia de esta, trataba de utilizar mi brazo lo menos posible ya que todavía seguía vendado y no quería forzarlo demasiado.

—Si quieres recuperar la movilidad total y, sobre todo, un buen control de las redes de chacra de esa zona deberías empezar con la rehabilitación cuanto antes –Explicó como si leyera mi mente- Puedes esperar hasta que volvamos a Konoha si quieres, pero es probable que entonces halla pasado tanto tiempo que el proceso sea todavía mas largo y doloroso.

Sin tener ningún argumento para objetar eso, me dispuse a hacer lo que me pidió. Moviéndolo con extremo cuidado tome el papel entre mis dedos y traté de enviarle una pequeña cantidad de chacra.

—Trata otra vez –Dijo la pelirroja ya que no había habido ninguna reacción. Cerrando mis ojos para concentrarme, intente una vez mas enviar mi chacra a través de mi brazo hasta el papel. No pensé que fuera tan difícil, pero era realmente doloroso. Apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor, sentí como finalmente mi chacra llegaba hasta mis dedos y por ende al maldito papel.

—Interesante –Oí que murmuraba Kushina-san. Al abrir mis ojos vi sorprendido como el papel estaba _mojado_- Obito, parece que acabas de descubrir tu segunda naturaleza elemental.

Después de descubrir que tenía afinidad con el agua, Kushina-san decidió cambiar un poco su idea original y comenzar a ayudarme a controlarlo, aunque no había tenido resultados hasta el momento.

—Es mejor que descanses –Le dijo la pelirroja al joven Chuunin que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse de un segundo al otro- Te dije que no podrías lograrlo así de fácil, la transformación de la naturaleza del chacra es una técnica avanzada. A muchos shinobi les toman años aprender a dominar UNO de sus elementos, no hay manera de que un niño pueda manejar su segundo elemento en tan poco tiempo. Mucho menos uno tan lastimado como tú.

Obito estaba demasiado cansado como para replicar, simplemente se dejo caer sobre la hierba, completamente exhausto.

—Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Kakashi, Rin y Minato sensei –Pensó en voz alta el chico poniéndole los pelos de punta a la kunoichi.

— ¿Minato sensei? –Repitió nerviosa- ¿Por casualidad te refieres a Minato Namikaze?

—Si ¿Qué tiene? –Preguntó confundido, era la primera vez que la veía reaccionar así. Parecía casi asustada.

_''¿No hay lugar donde pueda estar lejos de ese rubio idiota?''_ Maldijo Kushina mentalmente. Se suponía que durante ese viaje no debería tener ninguna influencia de su parte, él mismo se lo había prometido aun en contra de su voluntad ¿Por qué el destino no podía entender que quisiera tomarse un descanso del señor perfección? ¿Tenia que toparse justo a uno de sus estudiantes?

—Alguien allá arriba debe estar ensañado conmigo –Murmuró apretando los dientes. Sabía lo importante que eran para él sus estudiantes, lo emocionado que estuvo cuando el Hokage le informó que le asignarían su propio equipo y en especial lo mal que se pondría al creer que uno de ellos había fallecido, sobre todo ahora que estaba lejos y no podía buscar consuelo en ella. Ponerse en contacto con Minato era lo último que desearía hacer en esos momentos, todavía no estaba preparada para hacerle frente a las consecuiencias de sus acciones, pero no podía dejarlo sufriendo por tiempo indefinido. Aunque ya había enviado un mensaje a la aldea avisando que encontró a Obito, él se merecía más que unas pocas líneas para explicarle lo ocurrido.

— ¿Sucede algo Kushina-san? –Quiso saber el Uchiha al verla sacar dos pequeños pergaminos de su mochila.

—Vamos a enviar un par de mensajes a Konoha –Le explicó la pelirroja alcanzándole también algo para que escribiera- Tu a tu sensei y a tus compañeros de equipo, y yo al que debe ser el hombre mas estúpido del planeta –Sin molestarse en escuchar la ultima frase, Obito se puso a escribir alegremente su carta, sintiendo que tenia muchas cosas que decirles.

_**…**_

A media mañana en Konoha, Minato Namikaze estaba en una zona de entrenamiento entrenando a dos de sus estudiantes, pero ninguno de los tres estaba de ánimo precisamente. Aunque el Sandaime ya les había informado que un ninja de la aldea había encontrado a Obito y le había salvado la vida, no tenían idea de como se encontraba el joven Uchiha ni mucho menos cuanto tardaría en regresar, si es que lograba resistir el viaje. La preocupación era tal que ninguno de ellos podía concentrarse en nada mas, ni siquiera podían disfrutar de saber que Obito estaba con vida. Si al menos tuvieran noticias de él…

Justo en ese momento dejando una estela de polvo detrás llegó corriendo un pequeño zorro naranja directo a ellos, para ser más precisos directo al sensei del equipo con el que por poco termina chocando. Pocos segundos después llegó también Maito Gai, que al toparse con el simpático zorrito no se le ocurrió una idea mejor que ponerse a seguirlo gritando algo acerca de que la llama de la juventud también estaba presente en los animales.

Una vez que se despejo la tierra que levantaron ese par de corredores, Rin Nohara pudo ver la siguiente escena delante de ella: a su sensei, el famoso Rayo Amarillo de Konoha siendo mordido en la mano izquierda por el zorrito (Y al parecer el rubio no hacia ningún intento por soltarse); y al loco de Gai retando a Kakashi a una carrera, diciéndole a su gran rival que esperaba que su llama de la juventud estuviera tan viva como la suya.

— ¿Estas satisfecha, Akemi? –Dijo Minato finalmente dirigiéndose al zorrito

—No, pero no me permiten hacer lo que realmente querría –Los Chunnin y el Jounin recién ascendido dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieron rápidamente hacia el zorro naranja ¡¿Esa cosa habló?!

—Supongo que si te envió justo a ti quiere decir que esta en problemas –Siguió el rubio, como si no fuera nada de otro mundo ser atacado sin aviso por un animal salvaje.

—Nada que no pueda manejar ella sola –Contestó el zorro con terquedad.

— ¿Sigue enojada conmigo? –Preguntó inseguro.

— ¿Tu que crees? –Respondió con acidez- Tienes suerte de que nos halla ordenado no intervenir, de lo contrario hasta **ÉL** estaría dispuesto a venir a darte una lección personalmente.

Sin entender ni un poco de esa situación, los más jóvenes solo se quedaron mirando al candidato número 1 al puesto de Hokage hablando con el zorrito naranja.

— ¿Kushina te envió con una razón en especifico? –Preguntó el rubio sin dar más rodeos.

—Hasta que te decides a preguntar –Se quejó el animal entregándole dos pergaminos que había tenido amarrados al cuello- ¿Qué creías? ¿Que era un accesorio de moda?

— ¿Por qué tratas así a Minato sensei? –Se metió Rin finalmente. No entendía que pasaba pero le parecía injusto que lo estuviera tratando así.

—Esta bien Rin –La tranquilizó el rubio- Akemi tiene razones para estar molesta conmigo.

—Por lo menos lo admites, eso ya es algo –Reconoció el animalito dispuesta a irse. Ahora que había cumplido con su misión volvería adonde pertenecía.

—Espera –Le pidió Minato deteniéndola- ¿Podrías por favor decirle que lo lamento?

—Ella no quiere que te disculpes –Le contestó Akemi en un tono amable dejando de lado sus malos tratos- Lo único que quiere es que le des una respuesta. Es lo menos que merece de tu parte –Tras decir estas palabras el zorrito desapareció. Lanzando un suspiro, el rubio se dispuso a leer lo que decían los pergaminos. Tuvo que dejarse caer en el suelo cuando reconoció la letra del primero.

— ¿Qué sucede sensei? –Quiso saber Rin preocupada al ver que se ponía pálido.

—Es Obito… –Contestó a medida que una sonrisa aparecía en su cara- ¡Es una carta de Obito! –Apenas termino de decir estas palabras sus estudiantes literalmente se le tiraron para poder verlo con sus propios ojos.

_''Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado? Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarles, pero por desgracia quien me salvó me dijo que solo tenía 20 minutos para escribir esta carta así que disculpen si no se entiende en algunas partes._

_Para comenzar déjenme decirles que todavía estoy vivo…''_

— ¿No me digas? –Se burló el peligris divertido.

_''Oí eso Kakashi. Bueno, no lo oí en realidad, pero me imagino lo que debiste decir. En fin volviendo al tema, me salve gracias a una ninja loca que me encontró mientras estaba viajando por un túnel y me llevó con ella hasta su antigua aldea. Después tenía pensado regresarme a Konoha, pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes. Si le preguntan dirá que fue mi culpa, pero yo no sabia adonde íbamos porque no me dijo nada y cuando encontré esa banda de Iwa en su mochila mientras ella se daba un baño…''_

— ¿Cómo? –Exclamó Rin sin saber que le molestaba más. Que al parecer esa fuera una ninja del enemigo o que Obito se hubiera atrevido a revisar sus cosas mientras se bañaba.

_''Pero todo se trató de un gran malentendido, en realidad es una kunoichi de Konoha. Al final todo se resolvió sin problemas, excepto por el chichón que me dejó porque supuestamente intenté espiarla y porque terminé quemando el mapa de regreso a la aldea…''_

— ¡¿Qué hizo QUÉ?! –Exclamaron los 4 sin poder creérselo. Nadie podía ser tan tonto como para llevar un solo mapa a una misión.

''_Y como no tiene otro y yo mucho menos, puede que nos tome un poco de tiempo regresar a Konoha. Mientras tanto me esta enseñando unas cuantas cosas, parece saber mucho acerca de los sellos e incluso gracias a ella descubrí que tengo un segundo tipo de chacra. También tengo afinidad con el elemento Agua ¿Pueden creerlo? Aunque según Kushina-san pasaran años antes de que pueda dominarlo…''_

— ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? –Preguntó Minato volviendo a leer su nombre para asegurarse de que no se trataba de ningún error.

_''Ahora que lo pienso ella parece conocerlo sensei, cuando le dije su nombre se puso pálida y juraría que estuvo a punto de ponerse a maldecir. Supongo que conocerá su reputación como shinobi ya que los dos son de la misma aldea y hasta el enemigo sabe quien es, la verdad no me lo imagino tratando con ella, es bastante escandalosa…''_

_**''Si tan solo supieras''**_ Pensó el rubio.

_''Me esta diciendo que se me acaba el tiempo, y yo que quería seguir contándoles muchas mas cosas. Bueno, tendré que esperar hasta que vuelva a la aldea._

_No se olviden de mi mientras estoy con esta demente por favor, es posible que mas tarde traté de pedirles que me rescaten._

_Kakashi, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste, no te atrevas a romperla o juró que te arrepentirás._

_Se despide, pero solo por un tiempo._

_Obito Uchiha''_

—Sigue igual que siempre –Comentó Kakashi sonriendo mucho mas tranquilo ahora que sabían que ese descerebrado estaba bien.

—Si… –Acordó Rin con ternura fijándose en el otro pergamino- ¿Me preguntó que será?

_''Pd: ¡Ah, es verdad! Sensei, el otro pergamino lo escribió Kushina-san. Dijo que era para el hombre mas estúpido del planeta, pero no quiso explicarme a quien se refería ¿Puede por favor entregárselo? Ella dijo que usted sabría de quien se trataba, que es el único que lo ve todos los días''_

—Todavía me odia –Se lamentó Minato sonriendo tristemente. Esperaba que volvieran pronto para arreglar las cosas con ella, odiaba que estuvieran peleados. Apenas la volviera a ver le daría su respuesta, ya sea que ella quisiera o no.

* * *

_Fin del capitulo 4._

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
